makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Story Mode
Basic Info A story mode, or SM, is a fan fiction of sorts written by a MYMer. These fan fictions are unlike regular stories, though, and include details on gameplay, such as level design and boss movesets. Story modes are more of a script for something to be implemented into a Super Smash Bros game then stories, albeit they contain stories within them that are more often then not the main attraction. The playable characters to go through the levels and defeat the bosses are movesets made by MYMers, and more often then not these MYMers will beg for their characters to be in various Story Modes. Story Mode writers are hard pressed to satisfy everyone with their character rosters for their Story Modes, leading some writers to not take requests for characters. Still, if one does not take requests, it’d be in their best interest to represent as many MYMers as possible, as the main reason a MYMer will read a Story Mode is to see their character’s role in it. Naming Controversy Before Make Your Move 4, Story Mode were referred to as Subspace Emissaries, or SSEs. They were named after Sakurai’s Story Mode in Brawl. Nobody really liked the name, as the MYMer made SSEs had nothing to do with the Subspace Emissary in Brawl, and it was giving far too much credit to the horrendous SSE made by Sakurai that any MYMer could think up in under an hour. In Make Your Move 4, KingK.Rool made the first major attempt to change the title, choosing the term One Player Storyline, or OPS. MasterWarlord and SirKibble backed him up on this, but MasterWarlord quickly moved on to Hyper_Ridley’s and Spadefox’s movement entitled Story Mode, which generally became accepted as the new term. Another term that was never taken too seriously and was mainly just humorous was developed by Pelikinesis entitled Brawl Based Quests, or BBQ for short. The abbreviation was made first in reference to how many weird titles there were for Story Modes, and when a few people picked it up they actually elaborated on what it stood for. The term Story Mode is still far from unchallenged, but is most commonly used and makes the most sense. List of Story Modes Make Your Move 2 * The Great Subspace Crisis by IvoryFlame * Make Your Move!! 2.0 Subspace Emissary by HeoandReo * Substandard Subspace by Commander Blitzkrieg Make Your Move 3 * Battlefield Subspace: Invasion is Go! by IvoryFlame * The Eternal Darkness and the Wings of Hope by TWILTHERO * The Evil Council by Chris Lionheart * Miserable Little Pile of Secrets by MasterWarlord Make Your Move 4 * The 13th Hour by Spadefox * 2009: A Smash Odyssey by Kholdstare * Armageddon by Chris Lionheart * The Chaos Theory by SirKibble * The Fallen: The Return to Gamelon by Sonic the Baron * Master Hand's Royal Flush by MasterWarlord * Playing God by Hyper_Ridley * The Promachination Theory by TWILTHERO * The Root of All Evil by agidius * Time Crash by IvoryFlame * The Twelve by KingK.Rool * Worldy Revelation by ~Cruxis~ Trivia * IvoryFlame's Battlefield Subspace: Invasion is Go! was done in less than five updates. * MasterWarlord's Miserable Little Pile of Secrets was voted best SSE for MYM 3.0. * Hyper Ridley's Playing God was voted best SSE for Make Your Move 4.